Nova
by Lost Luggage
Summary: The Spiritual Successor to Cailcian Chronicles:: Orphaned as a child and left for dead, Nova's entire life has bee one of pain and solitude. In his struggle to attain the truth of his origin, he will soon discover the value of the family he has disowned.


((Notes: Wow! How long has it been since Cailcian Chronicles? I'd say the last time I actually submitted a story to this site might have been anywhere between four to six years ago! Well then, first order of business is to formally apologize for not finishing the last story I wrote. My dedication does have its limits, and I'm only ever into Crystal Chronicles once in a blue moon, so please accept my apologies. In addition, don't expect a finished product from this either. I may be older now, but my motivation is still on par with that of Garfield, if not even more lax. Still, I hope that everyone can enjoy the ride while it lasts and maybe pass on some constructive criticism on their way out.

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and plot elements portrayed in this novel are legal property of Square Enix Holding Co. Ltd. This is a fan work for entertainment purposes and is not for sale, trade, or eBay. If you have paid for this, you have been cheated. Go get your money back before they leave the country.

In addition, this piece is a work of fiction. Any similarities to actual characters, organizations, or events are purely coincidental. Please don't sue!

Well then, here goes nothing…))

* * *

_A miasma stream, the hallmark of the world's suffering. I can't state how much I envy those who never witness one with their own eyes. It is a space devoid of life. The toxic miasma has leached the soil if it's fertility, becoming an eerie grey dust that can barely support the weight of your step, giving way with the slightest provocation to send a weary traveler plummeting to the very rotten core of this world. Dead trees remain scattered about the wasteland, even their souls, far more simplistic than those of sapient beings as ourselves, drained by the satanic air of this place, only spared falling through the ground after rotting until they are a thin, weightless shell. Swords, and wagon wheels, skeletal reminders of the miasma's birth dot the landscape, hardened and brittle, ready to shatter at any moment. A sky, now the same sickly purple-grey as the miasma itself houses raging tempests of the lethal fumes, whispering insanity in our ears, even as we take shelter within the aura of our Crystal Chalice._

_Yet, we press on; resolve the only thing keeping us going. Resolve to protect our kin. To force through the hardship and take hold of the water of life; the only substance capable of sustaining the crystal's light. We press on. For our entire village, Tipa, we press on. For our very lives, we press on._

_We fought the tempest. Fought it with all of our being, huddled around chalice we carried as the crashing winds wrapped around the thin aura of the crystal. Every step is a struggle, as the winds not only crush our bodies, forcing us away from the stream inch by inch, but lashing at our spirits as well, daring us to move with the great gale and run to safety. We fought with everything we had._

_Then, as we marched forward, our youngest member, a Yukish girl no more than eleven, spotted something through the raging fog; something which sill retained bright color characteristic of the life this land was devoid of. We pushed towards it, sure that we had found something fantastic within this hell. And that's when the sound shook me to the very core of my soul: the choking cries of an infant. I couldn't believe my own senses, but it had been the truth. Deep within this lifeless wasteland, we had found a child, abandoned, alone and dying._

_Instantly, I found instinct take hold of my mind. I rushed to the edge of the barrier and urged the chalice's bearer to make haste. Alas, he could no longer move against the wind. I knew what I needed to do, and filling my lungs, I rushed out into the storm. The waves of poison rippled across my skin, melting away my flesh as I forced each step forward, leaned over to the point where it was as if I was climbing a flight of stairs. The smell filled my nose; a horrid stench that I could only compare to the scent of the world rotting, and my eyes burned as if they lay deep within a raging inferno. Even as my flesh burned, I felt chilled to the bone, as if my body had been drained of every last ember of warmth, and my legs shook as my strength was drained away._

_As I drew closer to my goal, I found it impossible to hold my breath any longer and, as my will failed, my body forced me to draw breath. Instantly, it was as if a large boulder had collided with my chest and now lay unmoving from my core, knocking the wind from me and making it impossible to draw it back. I began to lose strength, but rather than be caught by the torrent, I chose to fall forward, letting myself surrender the ground I had gained appearing as less than an option. I lay there, on the lifeless soil as the winds howled over me and, little by little, my consciousness began to fade away. Then, out of the haze came a brilliant light. Despair filled my mind as I became sure that I had seen an angel. Indeed, this was an angel. Had she come to guide my soul to the next realm? No. My purpose in this world was not yet fulfilled._

_The great apparition knelt before me, leaning forward, its form still near-invisible to my weary eyes. Then, I felt a hand run through my hair. The hand felt smooth and soft, incomparable to even the fairest of earthly women, and it glowed with soothing warmth like nothing of this world. I heard the apparition speak a short phrase, one completely erased by the tempest. Then, as if by a miracle, I felt strength flood back into my body. I wasted no time in rising to my feet, nearly knocked over as the wind hit me once more. I stumbled right and left, still blind even as I force my own balance. I muscled my left leg forward, than my right, my feet completely limp, now standing on my ankles alone. I bobbed and stumbled through the fog, than finally came to my goal and very purpose. Soft, choking noises spouted from in front of me and, while my eyes burned shut, I could tell I had reached my goal. _

_Lowering myself to my hands and knees, I felt my strength fade once and I crashed to the ground, my arms nestled around the choking infant. Taking it into my embrace, I struggled to my knee, putting my other foot down only to nearly collapse once more. In one final push, I stood and let the wind take me, flying backward and crashing through the purifying ring and then, as I coughed the fumes from my lungs, my comrade's worried cries filled my ears, I finally knew my purpose had been fulfilled._

_Looking back, there was likely many other options I could have taken. Even now, however, I do not regret my decision. This may be the last time I can write in our journal, as I feel my last breaths drawing closer. The miasma may be the death of me, but I will not let it take this child. Son, if you ever are to read this, please do not follow my flawed ways. Stay strong and act as one with your comrades and you will achieve more than you could ever imagine. Above all, protect this child. He has become my legacy now. The others believe I have become diluted from exposure to the miasma, but I know in my heart that this child is meant to be our salvation. One way or another, this child will save us._

_We wish we had learned what his given name once was, but he cannot go without an identity. The caravan has agreed to name him after our sun; our light which even cuts through the haze of miasma. He will be named…_

…_Nova…_

* * *

((Afterthoughts: Well, well, welly-well well! Was this a rip off or what? Don't be alarmed, folks, this is just the prologue chapter. I know it's a pain, but just bare with it. Soon enough, chapter one will be up. I can assure you of that much. But once again, after that point, count on nothing. My interests could just as easily sidestep into Girls Bravo when I'm not looking, and then all my writing with regards to anything and everything else will be straight-up dog-$#17 (Co swearing yet! We're not even into chapter one yet!)

In the meantime, I'd like to address some future developments. To give some pre-warning, this story's rating is subject to change as the fiction progresses in the event that things get a little lemony. In such an event, I'll add HEAVY warnings at the beginning of every obscene chapter and up the rating to "M", so if you accidentally walk in on two of the characters getting magical on us it's officially your own damn fault.

NO EXCUSES!

Anyway, with that cleared up, I hope to progress soon. Unless you got to go…like RIGHT NOW…please leave constructive criticisms in a story review. Thanks for your time and enjoy the rest of your day.))


End file.
